Forever
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: An alternate ending for Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. For those of us who wish she stayed in Wonderland. Alice/Hatter. Read and Review Please! Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and Wonderland or anything related to such.


**Forever**

LostLoveIsDead

Rated: K+

A.N.: I couldn't help myself. Just a little alternate ending; a quick plot bunny. I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review please!

*

"Wont you stay Alice?" The Hatter looked at me, his green eyes glimmering as I fondled the vile in my hands.

"I wish I could, I really do." I whispered looking down, racking my mind, afraid to look up at the man standing before me.

"But you can Alice! We can stay in wonderland forever, _happy._" He argued, the disappointment projecting in his voice. I looked around briefly and it seemed that everyone was rejoicing over the fall of the red queen. I felt my heart sink as I looked back to him to see the face I had grown all to fond of.

"What if I told you I would come back?" I asked him as he stepped closer to me.

"What do a raven and a writing desk have in common?" His eyes sparkled; I couldn't help but let a smile fall.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shook my head, when I first got here, I would have called him mad. Now? Now It seemed so normal.

"Think about it. What do a raven and a writing desk have in common?" The Hatter questioned once again; I knew he was trying to get at something.

"I don't know." I sighed, still fondling the vile.

"Exactly." The Hatter raised a finger as if he was proving his point.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him; I suppose we had all gone mad.

"I don't know if you _will_ come back." He answered, I widened my eyes for a moment in understanding before looking up to meet his.

"Hatter?" I reached out my hand as he took it, still looking into my eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, curious.

"Meet me in front of the small door where I got here in an hour. I have some business to take care of." I smiled, squeezing his gloved hand for a moment before letting my fingers slip out of his and drinking the vile of blood quickly, before I could think.

*

Before I knew it I felt the world disappear around me as I was sent flying up through a whirlwind of random objects and an unforgettable ticking noise. I breathed in as I was soon met with sunlight once again. I looked around my surroundings. For a world that once was my life, it all seemed so lifeless. Nothing spoke to me, the color was washed out and less vibrant and of course, there was no Hatter keeping me company.

Letting my thoughts go, I know what had to be done. I took off back through the gardens to the spot where I had just run away from. I made sure I remembered my exact path as I ran.

I was soon faced with the stuffy red-head that I had just turned away from. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at me as I stopped dead in front of him. The crowd of people turned around, apparently highly interested in my return.

"Alice-" Before he could continue, I cut him off.

"I can not and will not marry you. I don't love you and you obviously don't love me." I blurted out. Although he seemed remotely shocked, it didn't seem to effect him in the least bit emotionally. I then turned to the audience.

"I'm sorry to have wasted all your time today. I could not go through with something that I didn't have my heart set on. My heart lives somewhere else, I'm sure all of you at some point or another have had to make a choice. I most certainly hope you all made the right one. I hope you all understand and will forgive me for letting your beautiful day go to waste." I sighed again looking around the crowd. I was met with a few stern faces, some faces who did not show anything, my mother who I could have sworn was smiling, and my almost in law who couldn't help but smile as well.

There was little chatter amongst the group of people. I turned to the stuffy red-head who stood before me. Nodded curtly, not knowing what else to do, and stepped down to see my mother who had stepped forward.

"I'm proud of you Alice." She said after a minute of skeptically looking at me.

"I though you wanted me to marry-" I asked, surprised when she cut me off.

"I want you to be happy... and as long as you are..." She smiled after a moment pulling me into an embrace, I was never one to run away. Although, I was never one to let heartache get the best of me.

After a while of consulting my mother, telling her I had a dream that must be followed otherwise I would never forgive myself, I excused myself. Of course I didn't tell her of wonderland, she would have thought me mad. Although, at this point I wasn't entirely sure if I wasn't. I ran back through the now seemingly lifeless garden to the small rabbit hole I was at not too long ago.

Before I could stop myself, I jumped.

*

While flying down the hole another time, I sincerely hopped it was one of the last times I would have to for quite a while. I don't know how well my stomach could handle it. I found myself on the ground of the same room I was so confused in before. I took the key off the table and wasting no time, drank the vile of potion left on the table that said "Drink me". I felt myself compress down into a miniscule version of me. I grabbed some cake and stuffed it into my pocket. I took the key and dragged it over to the door, unlocking it before venturing back out into wonderland.

I placed a small bit of cake onto my tongue, having learned my lesson. I felt myself expand once more until I was full sized. Thankfully, my clothing expanded with me this time. A lucky fluke I suppose. Maybe Wonderland decided to cut me a break. I looked up to see the Hatter sitting under a tree looking down, playing with the grass underneath him. Directly in front of me was the white rabbit who was shaking a small pocket clock at me.

"Your late." It scolded, I smiled. The Hatter looked up just as the white rabbit said so, immediately letting a toothy smile show. He stood up and approached me; I smiled and walked towards him.

"You came back, and your the correct size!" He exclaimed pulling me into a tight embrace, chuckling a little. I laughed whole-heartedly and buried my face in his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"_Thankfully"_ I grinned as I pulled away from him.

"For how long?" He asked suddenly, his green eyes once again seeping into my blue. I smiled and took his hands in my own.

"Forever." I told him, we both stood in silence for a moment, forgetting the magnificent world around us. He leaned down and kissed me as I returned the favor. Who cares how mad we might have been, love could be mad too.

**Fin.**

_I hope you all enjoyed! This was just a little last minute fic. I saw the movie last night and had been searching through some fanfiction today. I was having writers block with all my Harry Potter work so I decided to take a stab at Alice's world. The movie was amazing, and of course- I always have to consult fanfiction after such a movie. :) Review please!!_


End file.
